Rain
by Deaths-child
Summary: SmHp The Rain falls but so do people. Where do people that fall end up?
1. Chapter 1 The rain

Rain

By Deaths-Child

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Now if you're wondering this is a HP SM crossover the first one that I have been confident in putting up on Now cutting to the point...

Chapter 1: Their Entrances

Dark rain clouds rumbled wanting to release their girth upon the unexpected heads on this dismal night. With a rumble and a crack of thunder told those who could listen that, soon no one would be free from its wet grasp. And soon before long the torrential rain soaked all that is could and any that were foolish enough to still be out on this moonless night.

There was one such on this night. They stood on the Tokyo City Bridge but not on the walkway beside the highway. No, this soul had somehow gained access to the highest reaches of the bridge. And as the thunder crashed and the lightning flashed through the night sky but the figure never flinched.

Although this might sound weird to most that don't live in Tokyo, the figure was dressed in a short skirt. Yes, this was one of the Sailor Senshi that fought the evil that threaten the Earth. The lightning flashed once more followed by the crack of thunder that resounded through the night giving a better view of the one that stood out on such a night.

The skirt was pleated in white satin with a rainbow effect coming down the front and came too at a small broach of an eight point star that sat between the body suit and skirt. The body suite was also made out of white satin on the chest a large broach with the same eight-point star hung there between two small wings. The shoulders were accented with light gauze like layers and at her shoulders on her back started long pearl feathers that seem to stretch out for miles on end with out stopping.

Then there was her skin that was as smooth as the finest silks that could ever be made and even more flawless and seem to shine even in the starless sky. Her eyes were endless blues that could never be described by the most brilliant of writers in all of the ages and beyond time. Her long silver-blond hair hung the length of her body and clung to her because of the rain.

She looked to the sky as if asking it why she must feel such pain as she did this night. Reaching up to brush the hair that hung in her eyes she pushed it to the side only for it to flop back into place. Sighing at this she looked down upon the lights of the city that twinkled like stars even on a rainy night like this.

She could point out the best sights of Tokyo from where she stood on such a soothing night in her opinion. The rain seemed to sooth and chill her to the very bone making it feel like she could and would never feel anything again. But it fit her mood for the time even if she was wet.

A smile graced her face as if for a second before she took a step... a step that was a drop to the river below. It didn't matter that she had wings to halt or even stop her decent to the cold river, it was the fall. The feel of wind whipping around her and the rush of adrenaline that pumped through her veins.

No one saw the body fall from the top of Tokyo City Bridge. No one heard the splash as her body hit the ice cold water. And no one knew that from that moment on there would be no more Senshi roaming the streets of Tokyo or the yomas they hunted. All they would ever have was peace and quite, just a normal day in Tokyo.

It would never be the same again.

Only one couple were still battling apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch...

And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as through in a high wind and then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

And as Lupin held Harry back he told the young boy that Sirius would not be coming back even if Harry tried.

That's it for Chapter 1 but don't worry I have been constantly working on this one so the next chapter should be out soon.

Now push the review button an write and tell me who this chapter was.

Your happy writer,

Deaths-Child


	2. Update

Dear Readers and Reviewers.

I am so sorry, so very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, **Getting Tired Yet**, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry.

Not that I can do much about it now so I have revamped all of the story's to the best of my abilitys and to the best that my skill has to offer although I think I did very good considering all I have had to do since starting them. Not to mention I hate getting board with any one thing.

Yours truly,

Deaths-Child

Ps

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2 Hitting ground

Rain

By Deaths-Child

Rating: ????????? (PG-PG13)

A/N: Now I know this is out earlier then even I expected but that's only because I had almost all of it already written. And I just decided to put the damn thing up.

Now on with the damn show!!!

Chapter 2

The veil led to many places but this one time it lead to a place that could be said was no where and yet everywhere at the same time. This is the place where Sirius had been dropped into even if he didn't know it. Because when you enter this plane of existence you don't know where you will get dropped as Sirius Black found out when he fell over twenty feet to the ground causing him to fall unconscious.

Sirius didn't know what hit him when he came to some time after his cousin had hit him. What he could figure out was that he wasn't home or anywhere else he knew of. All that he could see from his position was tree branches covered in little pink blossoms that fell in a slight breeze.

A wet cloth being put to his head brought Sirius out of his observations and to the person behind the cloth. Sitting up Sirius found himself looking into a set of mysterious dark blue eyes that stared back at him. Her heart shaped face was framed by short silver-blond hair and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of small silver framed glasses that set it all off.

"Uh...uh, hi." Sirius stuttered out at her.

She smiled at him. "You should take it easy you did hit the ground from some distance up." She told him.

"I...did?" Sirius took a better look around.

He sat under a large tree and a field spread out a bit farther before more of the blossoming trees stretched out as far as he could see. The sky was light blue with bits of fluffy white clouds that the sun peaked through. For all that he could say this was a perfect spot for a picnic or a spot just to sit for an afternoon.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked looking back at her. "And who are you?"

She looked away from his gaze for a second then looked back at him. "We're in a place between places that's both easy and hard to get to and go from this realm. And you can call me Usagi if you wish. What's your name?"

Sirius looked around once more then at her and then at himself. He was shocked to find himself not in his robes but leather pants and a lose shirt. She was dressed in a light blue dress that had thin straps and was tight top and loosened at her hips down to mid-leg length.

"Sirius Black. And can you explain that a bit more to me. This is a lot to take in. The last thing I remember was falling through a veil in the department of mysteries and then waking here." He looked at Usagi for an answer.

She smiled at him and scooted so her back was against the tree. "Well there's nothing much then these tree's around us, you can change your clothes by closing your eyes and thinking of what you want to be in." She gave him a reassuring smile and continued on.

"There are many dimensions all of the thousands of them have at least one point that connects to this place. You could call this, an in between point for all of them. The veil that you were talking about seems to be a point that connects to here. I also found a path to this place but you can't say here."

Sirius had been watching her, wondering what had caused someone like her in to this lonely world. "What do you mean I can't stay here? You are."

"Yes I do stay here but that's only because my magic can keep me alive without food or sleep for centuries. Unlike you who will need food in about a day or so." She lost her smile for a frown on this one.

"But if you can get out then why don't you go home to your family instead of staying her?" Sirius questioned as she started to play with the hem of her dress.

"My family lost all knowledge that I ever existed. That was the price I paid for the magical ability's I gained, so with no reason for staying I left and found my way here." She explained.

"Then come with me." Usagi looked up at him. "Magic is common in many places in my... world or at least there are more people who know about magic in my home world. At least come with me and see if you like it there and if you don't you could come back her."

Usagi stood and looked down at him. "I will think about that option." She then looked away. "But for now you should get some more rest I will need your help to return you home." She walked off letting her feet hit the grass softly.

Sirius sat there watching her walk off in to the tree's that lined the distance until he could no longer see her. A sweet breeze whipped up and patches of sun hitting him started to make him drowse and as his eyes drooped and fall as he sat there watching the petals fall around him. He was just verily awake as Usagi came out of the woods and sat down next to him.

"I'll come for a time but it's my choice if I leave or not." She whispered to him and rested her head on his shoulder and they both went to sleep.

When Sirius awoke he didn't find Usagi laying next to him against the tree but she sat in the middle of the field looking nothing like she did before he had fallen asleep. Her hair had lengthen to mid-back and her dress had changed to a dark green ballroom dress also her glasses were gone. Looking down at himself he also noted that his clothing had changed this time he wore slacks, a lose dress shirt and dress shoes.

"How are you feeling today?" A voice questioned quite close to him.

Looking up from his clothes he found Usagi looking at him questionably. "I feel fine but it's weird that my clothes changed while I slept." He fingered the clothes.

"Don't worry this place almost has a mind of it's own at times. I find myself in much odder things than this all the time. And my hair changes more then my clothes do." She offered her hand to help him up.

Taking her offered hand to stand up Sirius found that he towered over her small figure. "So ahh... are we going back to my world now?"

She looked up at him with her large bright blue eyes and shook her head negative. "Not yet. I found an apple tree in the grove earlier and thought that you would like some food before we tried and get you home."

"But I didn't think there was any food here." Sirius pointed out.

"This place accommodates to most people and since you need food I think it made one of the cherry blossom trees into an apple tree." They entered the tree groves. "Sirius tell me a bit about what got you thrown through that veil."

"There's been a war going on for a while. Thirteen years ago the wizerding community thought the war had stopped when Voldemort tried to kill my godson Harry but some how the curse backfired and he was thought dead. But he had only been set back in his plans of world domination." They stopped at a tree that had ripping apple's hanging from its branches. "There so big." He cooed in awe.

"The land is pure in this place. Here." Usagi now standing on a branch in knee length shorts and a baggie shirt with a pink rabbit with razor sharp teeth poking out, threw down an apple and sat down on the branch with one herself.

Taking a bite out of the apple he made a comment. "I didn't think you had to eat. You said so yourself."

She nodded her head in agreement. "That's true I don't have to but I do. On with the story, please." She urged him on.

"I was falsely convicted of handing over information to the Dark Lord and sent to a wizdering prison for thirteen years tell I escaped and went on the hunt of the rat that sent me there. Dumbledore..." He was cut off by Usagi.

"That wouldn't be Albus Dubledore, would it?" She asked looking down at him.

"Yes, do you know him? I thought you stayed her." He looked her over carefully seeing if he could place her.

She wagged a finger at him as she threw an apple core away. "I never said I stayed here all the time I just said I lived her. I go other places, just not that often. I meet Albus when some how Fawkes ended up here. Taking Fawkes home I meet Albus and made friends with him but before I left I gave him something to contact me with if he was ever in need of my service. It seems that he has either forgotten me or holds me as a trump card." She reached out and plucked out another apple and took a bite.

"So, what are you going to do once we get to my world." Sirius asked grabbing another apple.

"We, Sirius, we are going to meet up with Albus. Then after a heart felt reunion I'm going to start taking action in this war of your and even catch that rat for you. Clear your name and give your godson a godfather that's not on the run. Now tell me more." Her voice was scolding hard and her eyes such a vivid blue that they contrasted her look so much.

Sirius stared at her in shock at the picture she made. "Why are you willing to do all of this for me?"

She took a large bite of her apple and contemplated the question while munching onward. "This is what I have always done. Don't get the wrong idea when you look at me, appearances are always deceiving and in my case they are everything. My age, my strength, my knowledge. They are all wild cards. Now for me to know what I'm up against you must tell me more."

"Alright. Dumbledore brought the Order of the Phinex back together when we learned that Voldemort had been brought back to power, using my family house as a base but my mothers house elf betrayed us to my cousin who was the one who pushed me through the veil. He has a lot of supporters and even the dementors of our prison have joined his side and that's all." Sirius slumped down in defeat at the thought.

"Well it's a start. Hum." She made a few more noises before a decidedly nasty smile came to her face. "I have a plan."

"Care to share it with those of us that cant read minds." Sirius had relaxed just a bit to cut out that remark.

Jumping down from her perch she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "Your Order needs a new base and I can offer you just that and more. There are so many ideas buzzing around up here." She tapped her head. "I will turn the tides of war in your favor."

"How can you be so confident when were talking about lives?" Sirius looked down at her.

"Sirius you're talking to someone who can out live the stars and has died multiple times. I have lots track off the century's I have lived but never the people I have touched or have been touched by." Her passion passed from her voice to his heart.

"I'm sorry." Sirius mumbled his apology.

"Don't think about it. Now, if you're full we can start on our way back to the clearing to start back to your home." She took a few steps them looked back at him wondering if he was also coming.

Grabbing another apple Sirius rushed to catch up with her. "So what do we have to do to get back home?"

Spinning around she walked backwards with out hitting any trees as she walked. "You don't have to do anything I will be the one doing everything so sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride." She laughed at the privet joke as they exited the trees.

Cracking her knuckles and doing a bit of stretching. "Now watch as the magic begins."

She gave him a roguish grin and held out her hand in front of her and in the space there was a silver wind started to spin. The silver wind went in two directions up and down, forming a staff just a head taller then Usagi and the ball on the top was winged and looked to have a small spiked crystal at its top. Winking at the speechless Sirius she reached out and took a firm solid hold on the staff.

It was then that the same silver wind started to wrap its self around Usagi and made its way from head to toe did changing in her look take place. Her hair was placed up into two heart shaped buts, an eight-point star graced her brow with excenting pearls around the star and adorning her ears. While her eyes darkened to a black-blue color and silver doted throughout them.

Her clothes also changed to a silk white body suite and skirt that had stars similar to the other on her chest and where the suite meat skirt, each were also winged. The skits was short but the front had eight ribbons of color and long graceful arching wings hung from her shoulder with matching winged high hills. With a simple movement the wings changed to that of a white cape that was lined inside with red.

"Step one. Complete. So how do I look Sirius?" She twirled around showing herself from all views.

Sirius stood open-mouthed and in total unabashed shock. "Uhh uhh uhh... Wow! I mean what are you and this magic is so different then mine."

"That's the point." Usagi said in a singsong voice. "Now for the next step."

With that she took a firm grasp of the staff and brought it up and then down making a tapping sound on the ground. A fog seeped through the clearing and covered all that it could. Out of this dense fog Sirius could almost make out a door and he felt Usagi's hand take one of his making the fog lighten tell he could see the door more clearly.

"Now all we have to do is go through this door and we will be back in your world. Alright Sirius." She looked back at him to reassure him.

"Are you sure this thing is safe." Sirius looked at the door with slight fear and thought back to another door.

Usagi gave him a mocking grin. "Compared to the way I got in, this is the safest way out without almost killing yourself but if you would rather..." She left the threat there.

"No, no. Through the door will be fine with me."

"Good. Come along then." With that she pulled him through the doorway and out into...

End Chapter 2

A/N: Now has anyone heard Evanescence's Away From Me. I just love it I truly do. And if you would could you read and review my other story's because they have been updated and revamped from there originals or at least to a better quality.


	4. Chapter 3

Rain

By: Deaths-Child

Rating??(No clue PG –PG-13)?

Disclaimer: Now I know I haven't been updating lately but I guess that things just happen and I suck at writing so here is the new chapter.

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Moonlight

Stepping through with Usagi, Sirius was surprised to find himself stepping through into a foyer of what looked to be a lavish and expensive looking house of a magical nature because of the moving pictures and the few that didn't. A stairway off to the left lead to the second and maybe third floors. The soft cream walls were a contrast to the polished hard woods and the burgundy rug he stood on and that went up the stairs.

"So, how do you like my home." Usagi's hair had remained the same even after the lose of sailor like uniform and staff but was now dressed in a loose black dress shirt that was rolled up to her elbows and black dress pants.

Sirius was once again dressed in the robes when he had fallen in the veil. "You have a house? If you had a house all this time then why weren't you living here?"

Usagi gave him a shrug and walked over to the small table next to the door where a small stack of mail had collected. "I have a lot of house's Sirius in many different worlds. There more of a hassle than a comfort."

"This is where we're going to be staying?" Sirius asked peaking in to the next room.

Usagi looked up from her letters that were at least a year or more older, to find Sirius already half way down the hall and looking at the non-magick photo's. "Yes, but it shouldn't be too bad for you at least until I make a few charm's and wards for your protection then you can go out."

Sirius whipped around so fast Usagi almost expected for his head to come off. "Go outside…" Sirius's voice held reverence. "You mean your not going to keep me locked up in the house while you go out."

"A bit in the beginning but that is only for me to set up a few things like keys for the house, making a amulet for your protection, another for your godson and his little friends. A few location items, one of those especially for your rat problem and setting up a visitation with Albus and the school. That should take the rest of the week with Sunday off and us going to see Albus on Monday." Usagi had this small smile as she walked over to him with a few papers in hand.

"So what day is it today?" Sirius had this glimmer in his eyes at the thought of seeing Harry again.

Usagi opened her mouth to say something only to be drowned out by the squeal of happiness and a blur of color attaching its self to her and started to chat away happily. "I was so worried for Miss's safety when Miss left but I knew Miss would come back."

The blur it seemed was a house elf that while most wore rags this one was dressed in a spotless blue skirt, white pressed shirt, a tan vest over it, and little black shoes. The house elf continued to chattered on about 'Miss this and Miss that' as it held onto Usagi's leg for dear life, while Sirius tried to supress a shutter that went through him at the sight of the house elf. Usagi cleared her throat and the house elf stopped all of it's talking and slowly let go of the leg she had been clutching so reverently to.

"Marie it is good to see you too but our guest is uncomfortable with you around. Which means that some thing has to be done." Usagi told the house elf in a kind but stern voice. Marie the house elf looked at Sirius with a sad look then a small 'pop' and a bit of smoke a brown cat now sat where Marie once did. The cat gave a long meow to Usagi and with a jingle of a bell that hung off her collar as she walked off.

"Were is she off to?" Sirius looked in the direction Marie-cat went off in, hoping that she wouldn't return anytime soon. "And why did she turn into a cat?"

Usagi gave him such a smile that s she could have declared Voldemort's death and Sirius would have agreed with her if only to have her smile on him a bit longer. "Marie is a bogartt, and contrary to wizards belief they are quite intellectual, once you get past the trying to scare you to death part. Not to mention I have no fears." Her tone held a touch of boardom.

"So they don't disappear with confronted with some one that has no fears?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked down the hall for the cat.

"Oh, she would have if I hadn't saved her form going 'poof' that is. She was so thankful that she deiced to just help me with what she could even in the shape of a house-elf. Which was all fine with me not that the house magick couldn't do it. An for some reason she enjoys just being around me… must be my magick." She finished with more of a thought then a fact.

"So you were about to tell me what day it was." Sirius prompted her as he was getting a little antsy on seeing Harry again.

"Well its Tuesday the 9th of August and Hogworts will be starting in about three weeks. And before he should go to school this year the Order of the Phinox shall have a new headquarters. All Death Eaters in the world will be located and all their activities carefully watched, the wards around Hogwarts will be strengthened a hundred times over, and I shall find myself in a teaching position and shall be accompanied by a large black dog. So how dose all that sound?"

Sirius found the more he stayed around Usagi the more things even magickal things became easier with her around and just maybe Sirius could live a normal life with Harry one day. "That's great but are you sure you can do al of that in just five day's?"

Usagi made a tisking sound at him. "Have not fear, tonight is a full moon so I can get most the things I need tonight and begin tomorrow on the keys and on Thursday the keys will be ready to set and the amulets should be ready to enchant and inscribe for their exact user. Not to mention I will be picking up one werewolf for a little help in keeping you occupied tell Monday." Usagi playfully added the last part, which made Sirius eyes light up in pure joy.

"Your getting Mooney tonight but…tonight is the full moon he could attack you especially if he hasn't had his wolfbains potion." Sirius was worried; Remus could really harm her if he hadn't had the potion yet.

"No worries Sirius."

She told him as she took a hold of his arm and started to show him the house and all of its glories. Sirius swore that the house changed its appearance a few times as they walked around, as if the house was trying to get his opinion on how it should look. Not to mention Sirius thought he had seen Marie in a few different forms but if Usagi had noticed or not she didn't say a thing.

Their was a mix of magic and muggle through out the house making it seem as if it wasn't a pure bloods house or a muggle born witch's house but something that seemed to be just Usagi. Their were two sitting rooms –with muggle TV and fireplace– a library that seem to give the impression that it held more than it seemed. An indoor-outdoor pool that the water was always the correct temp. A green house that was attached and could be used as a second dinning room, a main dinning hall that Sirius felt would shrink or expand on how many were eating at the meal.

A kitchen that Mrs. Weasley would love once she laid eyes on it. A small tower started on the third floor and continued up about a floor and a half and was also a small tearoom. In the basement was a few different things that Usagi called workout machines that muggles used and a running track that she told him could also be used for Quidditch training when Harry came. His room was on the second floor as was hers' and so would a few others like Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Remus, and Mr. & Mrs. Weasley along with a few others.

So with the grand tour ended and Usagi off to prepare for tonight and with them both full to one extent or another, dinner wasn't being served and Sirius was left to think thing out as he sat on the sofa. So as it would seem time would set off on a run tell a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Huh…" Was his response as he looked up from the hand to the arm and upwards tell he reached the face of Usagi giving him a soft smile.

"I came to tell you I'm going out and I don't know exactly when I'll be back tonight. So try not to stay up and get some rest."

Sirius gave her a nod in response before she started walking towards the doorway and disappearing as she walked into nothing.

When and where Usagi reappeared at was before a house that had to have seen much better days not to mention it was missing more that a few windows that were boarded up now. The house was the perfect place for a wizard/werewolf to spend the nights of the full moon and there would be no chance that any stray muggles would wander in such a spooky place. Usagi could just feel the wolf sitting in the building waiting for her as she too her time in getting to the door.

While the wolf might be waiting for her, Usagi knew the man sitting inside the wolf wasn't. But neither the wolf nor the man would be much trouble for the one given the name Queen of the Stars. Though the front door and up the steps tell she reached the second floor and the second door on her left. Opening said door Usagi found herself face to face with Remus J. Lupin as he was affected by his curse.

Remus didn't know when he felt it but sometime after his early lunch was when he felt the inner beast was waiting for something, what he couldn't tell. Every time it got closer to the moons cycle Remus could feel slight urges from his wolf side to do this or that instead of what he normally would do. He would gain the urges to eat more meat but Remus had gained control over those thoughts and wants of his other half. Their was something off this time though, the wolf was expecting something and at points during the afternoon Remus had found himself just stairing out the window when he had been reading.

The wolfsbane potion took action just as the mood had raised it's self in the sky. But now that he was in this form his other half had yanked control from Remus the first second it got the chance to. And now the two of them were pacing back and forth in the room, and for one of the few times did his wolf side let out a whine in wanting something.

In all the memories that he had of the time in being in this form Remus had only heard his other half whine less than a hand full of times. And most involved the other Maruders in one fashion or another. It wasn't tell about a half an hour after the moon had risen did he hear the destinct sound of the front door opening and step in the house. But the strange thing was Remus had made sure the door was securly locked before going to his room for the night.

He could hear the foot steps clearly walk to the base of the stairs and without hesation walk up them. As the foot fall clearly made it's way, Remus felt his body go tense as it sat in direct view of the door even as the person reached the otherside. As the door opened though Remus could clearly feel his whole body relax as he looked upon the woman on the other side. She had to be about 5'7" with moonlight silver hair that was half held up in a bun leaving the rest to fall down to her knees and swayed with her as she walked forward.

Remus Lupin sat their in the only patch of moonlight that seeped through the slightly boarded window as Usagi stroled in to the room and up to the abnormaly large wolf that was common for those affected by the curse of the werewolf. Usagi walked up to the wolf only to kneel down next to him and started rubbing his ear with her hand.

Remus was more than surprised when the lovely not to mention good smelling woman nealed next to him and started to rub his ear. It didn't help that it felt great and his wolf half wanted to do something close to purr but instead he pushed his head into her hands.

"I'm betting that you took your wolfsbane potion Mr. Lupin it will make what we have to do tonight that much easier." She told him as she stopped scratching his ear and stood next to him.

Remus didn't have a clue as to what she ment but obviously she knew what and who he was. Could she be a friend of Albus's? After all he was the only one that know where he was staying right now.

Usagi smirked down at the wolf's confusion that while not evident on it's face was clearly readable by the tilt of the head. "If your wondering, I am a friend of Albus's but no he didn't send me to get you. I am mearly doing this on the behest of another friend we have in common, who is unable to meet with you at least until we get what's needed."

With that she gave him a pat on the head before resting it their and giving Remus a wink before the both of them dissappeard from the house. Even after they left the worn out robes and the other few things of Remus Lupin gathered themselves togther and also dissappeared form the broken down house leaving narelay a clue as to the werewolf's or even the woman's presents of having been their.

Well that is all for this chapter but I thought this would be better then nothing than all. I am really sorry for not updating sooner so very sorry. And I do appreciate all the reviews that have been posted on my stores.


End file.
